


Redemption: Greys Anatomy Spin-Off

by Han_Jialin



Category: BoA (Musician), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_Jialin/pseuds/Han_Jialin
Summary: Andrew is tired of the bullshit he's been through in the past year, especially when he was promised that life would be better. In order to get away from all the mess, he goes to study abroad in Hawai'i. But what if he found someone special there that would change his entire life? I suck at summaries...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254279) by fierceflutist2012 (me). 



> Based off my story on asianfanfics called Redemption. This story is focused on how one choice an affect your reality. Instead of choosing Seohyun and enduring life in Korea, he chooses to adventure to distant lands and find love elsewhere. Needless to say if you're reading/interested in reading Redemption, this definitely has some spoilers. You've been warned

No one’s POV  
Jessica, Krystal, BoA and Yunho are sitting in on Andrew’s latest therapy session. Ever since BoA and Yunho’s managers went crazy trying to make sure Andrew’s presence didn’t ruin their fandom, BoA losing the baby, and the whole Seohyun situation, he had a hard time dealing with everything. BoA and Yunho thought this would be a good way for him to express his emotions. Andrew on the other hand wanted to take a different approach, but he wasn’t sure his family would agree with it, so he asked his therapist to help convince them of his choice.  
The therapist looked around the room at the worried faces of Andrew’s family and let out a big sigh. “So, I asked for you all to be here today because Andrew had a question that he wanted to run by you all.”  
Krystal rolled her eyes at the therapist clearly annoyed. “With how busy all of our schedules are, you’re telling us we’re only here to answer a stupid question?”  
Andrew turned towards her with anger and hurt in his eyes. “It’s not a stupid question Soojung! What I have to say is completely serious and if you don’t want to be here than get out!”  
Soojung instantly felt guilty about lashing out at her brother. “I’m sorry Andrew. I’m just really stressed out and for a second I forgot that you were also important.”  
Andrew shook his head. “It’s cool, just don’t do it again.”  
Soojung nodded and waited to hear the rest of what he had to say.  
Andrew looked at his family member and let out a sigh. “I do have a question that I wanted to propose, but I wasn’t sure that you’d all agree to it, so I thought that maybe if my therapist were here to help me out it would end how I want it to.”  
Andrew cleared his throat and continued. “You may not know, but Seoul National University has a great study abroad program and I think that if I were to go on one, maybe I would learn a lot from it.”  
Yunho gave a small nod. “There are two I know of that go to Japan or China. If that were the case you wouldn’t be going too far, so I don’t see why we wouldn’t be okay with it.”  
Andrew rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Here’s the thing, I don’t want to go to Japan or China. I was hoping that maybe you’d let me do the study abroad program in Hawai’i?”  
Their eyes all widened with shock and together they all yelled at the same time, “Hawai’i?!”  
Andrew gave a small nod. Jessica shook her head instantly. “No. No way baby Jung!”  
“Why not?” Andrew argued.  
Jessica opened her mouth to reply, but BoA beat her to it. “It’s too far away and we won’t be able to make sure that you’re okay.”  
Andrew tried to see if Yunho or Krystal would help him, but they seemed to agree with BoA and Jessica. That’s when the therapist interceded. “I know the thought of a loved one being somewhere far away from you is a scary thought, especially after what happened in the past when he was away from you, but this would benefit him greatly and I beg you to reconsider your thoughts and let him go.”  
Andrew continued on from where the therapist left off. “I know that this will be scary for you guys, but I have it all planned out.”  
Krystal gave him a confused look. “Planned what out?”  
Andrew smiled. “Well, I knew that you guys would be scared by the whole we can’t ensure that he’ll be okay thing, so I called in a favor from Lee Sooman-…”  
BoA gave him this scary look cutting him off. “You what?!”  
Andrew looked away from BoA and continued on with his story. “After the whole manager debacle, Lee Sooman said that if I ever needed a favor, to call him. So, I did. He set up a reality TV show for me to do if I go on this trip.”  
They all looked at him like he was crazy. BoA started massaging her forehead. “A reality TV show?”  
“Y-Yeah. I-I-It would be focused on my adventures in Hawaii and you would get f-f-first look at all of the f-f-footage before it gets e-edited.” Andrew stammered.  
They sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before Yunho broke it. “Sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”  
Andrew nodded. “Yes I have and I really want to go.”  
Jessica and Krystal looked at each other than nodded. Then Jessica said, “If you want to go this badly, then I guess there’s nothing we could do to stop you.”  
Andrew smiled. “So, does this mean?”  
Krystal gave a weak chuckle and said, “You just better come through with your promises baby Jung!”  
Andrew went over to hug them. “I promise that I will!”  
The three of them laughed into the hug and when they broke apart, they looked up to see Yunho and BoA arguing.  
“Is there a problem?” Andrew asked bluntly.  
Yunho and BoA stopped arguing. BoA was clearly giving Yunho the don’t say anything look but, Yunho cleared his throat and said, “Well, yes and no. See, I’m all for letting you go, but your mother…”  
BoA nudged him slightly. “Oh sure make me the bad guy!”  
“But it’s you who doesn’t want him to go!” Yunho fired back.  
“Why don’t you want me to go?” Andrew asked challenging BoA.  
BoA let out a short sigh. “Why do you want to go all of a sudden?”  
Andrew decided to play dumb. “What do you mean?”  
BoA chose the next words she said very carefully. “I’m worried about your reason for wanting to go. It just seems like you just want to go after hearing the news about Seohyun being in a relationship with Yonghwa.”  
“It’s one of my main reasons, but it’s not my only reason for wanting to go. Yes, I’m tired of looking at someone every day that I can’t have. But, I’m also tired of the pity stares and being treated like something fragile that could break. I’m tired of Grandpa Jung treating me like shit. But most of all, I hate seeing you all worry about me so much.” Andrew said looking BoA in the eyes.  
BoA finally understood where Andrew was coming from. He had actual reasons for wanting to go and as much as it pained her, she felt like she had to let him. As tears fell from her eyes, she smiled at her son. “Fine, you win. I’ll allow you to go. But you have to come through on your promises or I’m going to Hawai’i to come and get you myself. Is that understood?”  
Andrew chuckled and nodded, while walking over to hug his parents. The therapist smiled at how well everything seemed to turn out. “Well, it looks like we’ve all come to a mutual understanding; session done for today.”


End file.
